A Drop in the Ocean
by Vandalia LaRue
Summary: Reading old journal entries, Ness stumbles across the phrase imprint. Jake done it on her when she was a baby, what does the silly word mean? Unbeknownst to the vampire-human-hybrid, she's been having a small school-girl crush on Jake for a while...but the feelings she tried her best to bury because he was her brother, her protector, and best friend.
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a year since our stand-off with the Volturi; it's been a year that life has begun to be alright. Renesmee still grows like nothing Edward or the rest of our family has ever witnessed before. Her second birthday will be in a few months and already she is showing to be about the same age as a human six to eight year old. _

_Renesmee is so smart and I'm guessing that has to come from Edward and not myself. She is so elegant and beautiful and Edward insists that comes from me, I think he's crazy. At almost two years old/six potentially in human age, she still enjoys being close to myself and Edward._

_We trust our little half-vampire/half-human with so much already. Renesmee spends nights, sometimes a full week with Charlie and Sue in town. They take her grocery shopping, they take her to see movies and she keeps her thirst under control by eating human food. She's quite fond of steaks, to Charlie's enthusiasm. _

_Apparently she doesn't eat like a little vegetarian like I used to as a human, Edward jokes with me constantly. Renesmee loves to go fishing with Charlie, and it warms my heart to see that. Charlie confides in me sometimes that it scares him how quickly Renesmee grows. He wonders if he's going to outlive his Granddaughter and I assure him, he won't. He won't outlive his daughter, either, and that thought sometimes scares me. _

_I'm a vampire, nothing should. The Volturi scare me, even though I know their gifts won't work on me or my family while I'm around. The thought of losing my Father and Mother one day scares me but as Edward has told me, "death is inevitable." Even as a vampire, I shouldn't think myself as truly immortal unless I cannot be killed at all. I could still die any day if someone decides to kill me. Someone older and stronger than me like my own love, Edward and especially like our Father, Carlisle._

_Jacob is still here with Renesmee. She looks up to him like an older brother and for that, I'm thankful. Almost two years ago when Jacob told me that he had imprinted on my daughter…I was afraid of it. But it has turned out to be such a wonderful thing. Even in death, Jake and I are still the closest of friends and I'm so very glad that Renesmee has him._

"Sometimes I hate that I've grown up so fast, I feel like I robbed everyone out of small things, this and that…memories." I admitted as I read a few more entries of my Mom's journal. For the last closing in on five years now, she had kept meticulous journals or at least she had tried to.

I couldn't help but to feel sadness as I read them because I truly do feel like that my family missed out on so much because of my rapid aging. But my Mother had a wonderful way of wording things in her journals; it's almost as if she knew that one day I'd want to read them.

"Oh, Ness," my Mother said in a soft voice as she got down onto the floor easily beside of me, taking the journal out of my hands with such grace. "But don't you see; even though you weren't a baby for maybe as long as your Dad and I would have liked…we get to have you forever. A hundred years from now, with any luck, we will still be together and looking at these journals and reminiscing about old memories and new ones, too. Other parents won't have that with their human kids."

When my Mother would put it like that…I did feel somewhat luckier. Even though I grow so quickly and technically I've only been alive now for almost five years and already looked to be about fifteen or sixteen years old; I would be alive for maybe several centuries and that thought comforted me. I wasn't going to die anytime soon.

"Now; I know someone who is probably ready for his Friday night out with you." I had almost totally forgotten that it was Friday night. I had been so caught up the last several hours reading these journals of my Mother's and before that; I was reading my Dad's journals. The ones he kept when my Mother was still human. What an amazing love story; perhaps one day, I could write it and publish it. The world would never believe it was real… the world would just think it was a perfect fictional romance.

"I better get ready," I said as my thoughts of writing my parents love story dissipated and within a few blinks of an eye; I was no longer in my Mom and Dad's bedroom where the journals had been strewn out on the floor…I was now in my bedroom, changing clothes and making myself presentable.

Every Friday night for the last year or more, Jacob and I go out to dinner. We're the only two in the house (even though Jake doesn't exactly live here… he practically does) that eat human food. So Friday nights, I go and eat at a restaurant with him. It's not very enjoyable for Mom and Dad since they don't eat what we do, but they do come with us…sometimes. Every Friday we like to change up the restaurant we got to…sometimes we've been as far away as Seattle just to eat dinner.

After freshening up, I walked down the stairs and could already hear Jake's warm, soothing voice downstairs. He was talking about restoring a couple old bikes; I remember him discussing that with me a few weeks ago now. "When you get one finished, I want dibs," spoke Emmett, my Uncle.

As I came into the room, I noticed Aunt Rose nudge Emmett's shoulder. "Like you really need a Harley; it's like you're out to drive me insane." "I've been trying to for over a century… hasn't happened yet, has it?" Emmett retorted and I couldn't help but giggle.

I watched as Jake turned his head and his chestnut brown eyes met my own. According to Jacob, I had my Mother's brown eyes…from when she was a human. Although mine were considerably milkier, he would say if I had animal blood in my system instead of human food. I guess I could understand that; most of my families' eyes were golden instead of red since they fed on animal blood and not humans.

"Hi, Jake," I said softly and walked around the couch, sitting down elegantly on the couch pillow and crossing my leg like a human would do. "Aunt Rose, just let Emmett have his Harley, okay? Then he can go for rides with me and Jake," I said with a grin and Jacob chuckled beside of me…I could feel the couch rumble when he did that.

"Not a bad idea. We could have family rides on weekends," he suggested and Rose slightly rolled her eyes, although I could tell that maybe it was from humor and not disgust. "So, Nessie," Jake said as he turned his head towards me. "Are you ready to go out for dinner?"

"Well, of course. Don't I look ready?" I asked and playfully nudged his arm as I stood up off the couch, spinning slowly in the outfit I had decided to wear. "Very pretty," Jake commented as he too stood up off of the couch. I noticed a small look of 'awe' on my Aunt and Uncle's faces and although I wanted to question it, Jake had already started to walk out of the room after waving to Rose and Emmett so I decided to follow behind him. I said goodbye to my family with a simple wave of my hand.

I was pretty starved…I hadn't eaten since last night. Another part of being half vampire and half human was the fact I didn't exactly get hungry a lot. I could go days without blood or human food but to be entirely honest… I hated going days without food. Food was so wonderfully delicious…especially human food, of course. I was a food 'junkie,' as Jake liked to call me. Sometimes it pained me to think how long it had been since my family had enjoyed human food but they just didn't find it appealing or satisfying since they were vampires; full vampires, unlike me.

It was still summer time and pretty warm outside so when we walked out, I was happy to see we were taking Jake's motorcycle again tonight. "I figured you'd be excited to see it again. Sorry we didn't take it last Friday but… the baby needed a good oil change and tune up," Jake apologized as he slipped his body onto the bike first and then I followed suit. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he fired the engine and we took off from the house in the far forest of Forks. We lived so far away from town that sometimes I felt like Forks was as large as the cities you'd see on the news; New York City, Los Angeles, places like that.

"It's fine. I knew you couldn't keep the motorcycle under a tarp for long; you love it too much," I teased with him as we sped down the paved roads headed for town. We always sped; Jake was a speed demon and to be entirely honest, so was I.

"Well, now, come on. I do love it but not that much," he replied and I simply laughed. Sometimes I wish Jake could hear himself talk about motorcycles or fixing up old cars or things like that. It would be clear to him then, that he was definitely more than just in love with his bike.

I could feel the wind blowing through my long brunette hair. I hated the thought of helmet hair so I never wore a helmet when riding with Jake but somehow, my hair never tangled from all the wind blowing through it. My Mom would always remind me to wear a ponytail, telling me about how badly her hair would tangle when she would go on rides with Jake before I was born… maybe it was a vampire thing to have perfect hair all the time.

"Where are we going to eat at tonight, Jake?" I asked as I tightened my hold around his waist as we rounded a sharp corner, arriving into town. "I thought we'd just eat at the diner here in town. It's been a while since we have." I could hear Jake's voice clear as day over the engine of the bike.

"Sounds good, I'm craving a good steak and potato." I said with a soft laugh and could feel and hear Jake laughing as well. I liked the way he vibrated against my body when he laughed so heartily. In fact, I just liked it when he laughed in general; it warmed my somewhat icy heart.


	2. Chapter 2

We parked out front of the town diner in the middle of Forks, Washington. I took Jacob's hand while I got off of the motorcycle, and then he followed suit. My somewhat pale cheeks tinted pink when I realized we were still holding hands while entering the restaurant. Sometimes, although I was the undead—partially at least—when I was flustered like this my heart would give a pitter patter and it did, making Jake turn back to look at me before we got to our table.

"I'm fine," I reassured him as I saw the somewhat worry on his face or what I had assumed to be worry. We were sat down across from one another at a nice little table towards the back of the restaurant. Our own little quiet, quaint spot; I liked it that way. "I wasn't worried, Ness," Jake said in a soft voice, raising a brow in my direction. "I was just wondering why your heart went all… funny."

I was like a deer caught in the headlights, or at least I was almost certain my face looked like that at the moment. I hadn't expected Jake to want to know why my heart had done that. I had just hoped he would accept the answer of 'I'm fine,' and we'd talk about sports or something. Football season was coming up soon… "I just… I don't know. I can show you better than I can tell you." I admitted and reached to take his hand again across the table, I didn't exactly care who saw me holding his hand. It wasn't a crime that I knew of anyway.

Just like some of the other members of my family, I had a gift, a talent so to speak. When I touched people, I was connected with their minds. At times I could see what they were thinking, kind of like how my Father, Edward, could hear people's thoughts or read their minds as others would call it and my Aunt Alice could see people's futures by reading their mind when they make a decision, a Clairvoyant if you will.

But the special part of my gift was the fact that I could show people what was in my mind… and this is what I was doing to Jacob. I was letting him see what I had felt…feel what I felt. I watched as Jake's tanned cheeks slightly flushed. I wasn't sure if I had ever seen him blush quite like that before.

"I didn't realize you felt that way, Renesmee," again, my heart did one of those funny, pitter-patter things when he called me by my whole name, Renesmee. It was so very rare that Jake used that name. Normally he called me Nessie, or Ness…I hear my Mother hated that nickname for the first long time because it reminded her of the Loch Ness monster. I personally like it and I think that's why she got over fighting with Jake about it over time.

"I just like holding your hand," I said in a quiet voice; "I don't guess there's really anything special about that, is there?" I asked Jake and he rolled his shoulders just slightly. "Depends on how much you like holding my hand, I guess, and in what way, of course," he pointed out as if it should have been obvious to me and I bit on my lower lip almost afraid to answer that question with honesty.

A waitress came 'round and asked Jake and I what we wanted to eat and to drink. I was honestly glad for the interruption because I truly had no idea how to answer him. What would be a safe answer to a question like that: was there even a safe answer?

We started out with two ice teas and an appetizer of gooey, cheesy, Mozzarella cheese sticks, a personal favorite of mine. When the appetizer was brought out to us, we ordered what we wanted for dinner. I ordered a steak, medium rare, with a baked potato and a house salad on the side. Jacob ordered a couple greasy double cheeseburgers with French fries; which did sound good but… I really love steak. Mom says I get it from Grandpa Charlie.

"Jake, can I ask you a question?" I finally asked; it had been itching at the back of my mind since we left the house a little bit ago after I'd read it in one of my Mother's journals. I swallowed the bite of gooey Mozzarella stick and took a swig of the nice cold and refreshing ice tea I was drinking.

"Sure," he nodded his head as I watched him take a bite of our appetizer, a grin upon his face. I liked his smile, it was somewhat crooked and it lay on his face so perfectly. He had a 'baby face' as some would call it; he was perfectly tanned and muscular and the greatest thing… Jake was only twenty-one. It was moments like this when I realized how young Jacob was…that I was glad for the fact that I looked sixteen and wasn't actually a human five year old.

At times, I really did enjoy the fact that I grew rapidly. I couldn't imagine only being five years old right…being stuck like that so to speak for what would feel like an eternity. I couldn't imagine waiting another ten years to be this age…and Jacob being thirty-one by the time I were fifteen in human years. Rapid growth did seemingly have its advantages and I believe this might be one of them.

"I was reading my Mom's journals, and before hers, I was reading on my Dad's. I have been the last few days, passing the time…" I lightly shrugged as I explained and took another bite and chewed slowly, and then swallowed. "I noticed my Mom writing about when I was first born and…when she first awoke as a vampire. She wrote a lot about you, of course," I continued and Jake nodded, swallowing another bite as well. "She wrote about this thing called imprinting and that you done it on me?"

Jake let out a slow sigh, I was unsure if it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of regret. "I was wondering when you would eventually find out about that and ask." It sounded as if, maybe, he'd been waiting for this. "Imprinting… it's a wolf thing. It's happened to pretty much all of us now. You remember meeting Sam's wife, Emily…he imprinted on her. It's like," I could tell that Jake was having a hard time explaining it in words so I reached across the table for his hand.

"Would it be easier for you to show me, Jake?" I asked him and he slowly shook his head, no. But even though he had declined, I felt his warm hand take mine anyway; I grinned at the gesture. "I'd rather explain this one to you on my own. I just don't know how you'll react to it, Ness." He stated before beginning his best explanation.

"It's like fate. It's like…your job on this Earth is to be in their life in one way or another. Whether it's to protect them, to comfort them, or to be a crying shoulder when they need it, you just have this uncontrollable urge to be there for them no matter what. Although you may have family, and you may have friends and others you care about…your life would be meaningless without their existence. Nobody means as much as they do…" the more he explained, the more I felt that warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. My heart was doing that pitter-patter thing again and I knew he'd be able to hear it…feel it since he was holding my hand.

"Imprinting doesn't always mean…romance. I imprinted on you when you were just a little baby. You hadn't been born just an hour or two when it happened. The very first time we looked at each other in the eyes. It was then, too, that I realized you had your Mom's eyes." Jake said quietly and lightly squeezed my hand, which brought me back down to reality. I smiled and nodded a bit.

"I think I understand. There's romantic imprinting like Sam and Emily but then there are imprints like us… best friends?" I asked Jake and he nodded some. "It can be anything…as long as you're in my life, Nessie. I can be your big brother, your protector, your hero…" his voice trailed off and even I could hear a slight change in Jake's heartbeat.

Our moment was interrupted by the waitress bringing out our food. Jake and I decided to let our hands part and we began to eat. During supper, we changed to a more light-hearted subject and spoke about the upcoming football season which would start in a few weeks. It was pre-season right now but the actual season would start over Labor Day weekend. A few days after that, it would be my fifth birthday although I think my parents were treating it more like a Sweet Sixteen birthday.

"Is there anything special you want for your birthday?" Jake asked as we finished up dinner and walked out of the diner, back towards the motorcycle which was parked out front. "I haven't given it a lot of thought really," I admitted and slipped my petite frame back onto the motorcycle after Jake was on. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as he roared the engine back to life. I could have sworn the bike was still warm from us having been on it just a short time ago coming to dinner.

"Really and why's that?" Jake asked and once again I could hear him perfectly over the engine. "I have such a perfect life. What more could I ask for?" I answered him with another question and he chuckled, I could feel him vibrating again in my grasp.

"That's why I asked…something special." Jake insisted and I sighed, thinking about it. I already had a car; it was a rite of passage in the Cullen family apparently. I had such a nice wardrobe thanks to Alice and her thing for shopping. I had a wonderfully stocked kitchen, every device you could want to cook with thanks to Esme. I had tons of things that would make a teenage girl happy thanks to my entire family.

"I just don't know, Jake. I'm really happy with anything I get, or even if I don't get. I swear I have everything that would make a girl happy. I'm not going to be so sappy and pathetic and wish for a boyfriend like the other girls my age have. Because clearly I'm not really their age…and it's not like a half human half vampire could actually date someone from the high school. I can't even go to public school cause of this rapid growth stuff…" my voice trailed off as the bike stopped outside of the house, Jake cutting the engine and the two of us getting off.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I had taken his hand to get off and he held mine while he got off as well. I was about to pull away when Jake stopped me, pulling me towards him and making me look up into his chocolate brown eyes with my own that were similarly colored. "Is that what you want, Ness? To be a human girl at the high school, flirting with the human boys like the other girls?"

"Not exactly," I protested immediately, shaking my head and allowing my brunette locks to fall into my face. "I don't want to be human. But sometimes I wish I didn't have the rapid aging problem. I realize in a year or two that I'll stop growing and then maybe I can finally be enrolled sneakily into high school like Carlisle and Esme did to the others. I do want to go to school… But even then, just like what happened between Mom and Dad…I won't be able to be with somebody. Not really, not truly. Not being a half vampire. My choices are this: have a love story like Mom and Dad's, or fall in love with another vampire. What am I going to do, steal Uncle Jasper away from Aunt Alice?" I teased of course, a small giggle escaping my lips.

"But I'm not going to stand here and lie to you and say that I don't sometimes day dream what it would be like to be one of the normal girls. Wake up in the morning, eat a breakfast with her family, do her makeup and go to school and flirt with boys in all her classes, play a sport or do some sort of extracurricular activity after school, go on a date with her boyfriend and stay out too late and get in trouble with her Father because of it. I'm sixteen in body and a hundred and sixteen in mind… I have wants and desires that someone who's only been alive five years old shouldn't have." I was rambling, I was nervous as I realized Jake still had a hold of my arm. I was going to apologize for rambling when Jake reached forward and pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"You'll never be normal, Ness; you're unique and amazing, I wouldn't wish you any other way and you shouldn't either. In a year or so when you stop aging, you know they'll send you to school if it's what you really want to do. You do have the smarts for it, we all know that. Hell, most days I think you're smarter than I am…" Jake chuckled and I felt it shake my body since he had a grasp on my arm. Had to agree with him there…I was smarter but it was a vampyric advantage so it was quite unfair and I wouldn't boast about it. Not out loud at least.

"Now…when it comes to sports you know you'll have an unfair advantage at everything," Jake teased and I huffed, rolling my eyes. "Just because I can beat you at basketball…." My voice trailed off and he snorted. "That was one time; I was tired," he retorted and rolled his eyes as well.

Jake stepped a little closer to me and kept gazing down into my eyes, making my heart do its skip-a-beat thing again… "And about those boys, you realize you could have any man you set your heart on, right?" He questioned and I very slowly shook my head 'no.' I hadn't realized that. I thought it would be a no-no for me to even crush on somebody considering they could turn into my next meal.

Sure, I had shown amazing composure. I had never once fed on human blood that I knew of. Perhaps when I was a newborn infant… but that was long out of my system. I had only drunk animal blood and ate human food. But that didn't mean that one day I might not slaughter the entire town like the Volturi warned.

That thought kept me from flirting with boys that I saw in shopping centers or at the movies. What if they became my snack? "Renesmee," Jake said my name to bring me out of my thoughts, I looked up at him again with wondering eyes. "You were showing me all of that, whether you meant to or not…"

I stiffened when I realized that and pulled away immediately. "I didn't mean to be; but now that you know…that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to hurt anybody," I whispered.

"Ness," Jake said in a soft voice and took another few steps towards me, closing the gap between us again. "You don't realize what's standing right in front of you, do you?" He questioned and again, I looked up at him with curious eyes. "I imprinted on you… I can be anything you want me to be…" his voice was as smooth as velvet and I felt my body arch into his as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Then it dawned on me; the way I enjoyed Jake's laughter and his smile. The way I enjoyed him holding my hand and being so snuggled close to him on the back of his motorcycle. I had fallen for Jacob so long ago and not even realized it until now. But something…something in the back of my mind still felt like this was so wrong. I was a half human, half vampire and he was a wolf… He had probably changed one of my diapers, five years ago.

"But, Jake… you're like my best friend. My brother almost… I've never thought about you like that," I whispered and bit on my lower lip just lightly. "I don't know if I ever could without it feeling…awkward. Surely you'd feel that way. I'm just this… this little girl that you've always played with and protected. Jake…you could never want me like that." I said quietly and pulled away again, stepping up the first few steps of the porch, looking back down at Jacob and the hurt look upon his face.

"Renesmee, you have no idea how much I want you. I've always wanted to be more than just…this, with you. I was happy being anything with you, though. And what you've wanted your whole life was a best friend, a big brother, and that's what I've been. That's what the whole fight over the imprinting thing was when you were just a baby. Imprinting usually always means romance. But it's not like I could be romantic with a little baby…" Jake sort of laughed at the prospect of that, I could tell.

"Edward especially didn't like the idea of me imprinting on you but…when he read my mind and realized that I would never do anything to harm you and that I would never pressure you into more of a relationship than you desired, then he backed off…and so did Bella and the rest of the family. You know, that night I imprinted…what I was coming in there to do, Ness?" Jake asked as he came up the first few steps to stand right beside of me, looking down into my eyes again.

"I had thought you killed Bella, when she didn't survive childbirth. Edward didn't think his venom had saved her in time. I agreed with the pack that we should kill you." My heart dropped when Jacob admitted this. I felt my knees go weak and I slightly stumbled, Jacob catching me by grasping my arm again, then wrapping both of his arms firmly around my waist.

"I was walking into the living room, as quiet as I could be. Everyone was out of the house except Edward and Rosalie. Edward was too distraught over the thought of losing Bella so I thought I would kill you and Blondie with ease." I shuddered at the thought of that. I didn't like to think that Jake could have killed me or the fact that he could have taken my Aunt Rosalie out that easily, either.

"And then you did it…you looked over Rosalie's shoulder at me with your big brown eyes and…" Jake sighed and laid his head against my shoulder, leaning into me, holding me so tightly to him. I couldn't help but to melt against his warm body, my arms wrapping up around his neck and digging my nails into his upper back, to hold him to me.


	4. Chapter 4

"I fell weak at my knees, Renesmee. I gazed up into your eyes and I felt my world change. The strings that had previously held me to this Earth disappeared. I breathed for you, I bled for you, and I lived for you. I realized why I had been so dead set to protect Bella for all those years and it was because you are a piece of her…she was a piece of you. Everything made sense after that. Because it never, ever, had made sense before then; nothing in my life had honestly. I thought I was in love with Bella for so long; I did everything to fall out of love with her. I scoured Seattle one day, desperate to bump into a girl and imprint on her." Jake laughed at this, but I pulled back from him some and chewed on my lower lip.

"I never knew you loved my Mom like that… I just always thought you two were best friends." "That's all it ever was," Jake immediately said when I pulled back. "Although I desperately wanted it to be more one time or another…it was always just friendship, and looking back on it, I'm glad it was. I never imprinted on Bella so I never could have loved her with the intensity that I love you."

I felt the butterflies in my stomach more intense than I'd ever felt them before. I'd heard my family tell me they love me a dozen times. I'd told Jake when I was a little girl that I loved him and he would say it back…but it never meant anything like it did now. It never meant what it did now. It wasn't the same as now.

"This is just so much to take in," I whispered and took a seat upon the porch on one of the ornate swings. Jake sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me as we cuddled up together. "You've always been there, Jake. You were like a babysitter for me when I was a little baby. A big brother to me when I was a young girl, somebody I could look up to and call a hero. How does this work…? How can I look at someone like a big brother my whole life and then suddenly… want more? I never thought you could ever want me like that…" my voice disappeared again as I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat which was steadier than mine, more powerful. I was half-vampire after all and vampires didn't have heartbeats.

"It's not something you think about Nessie, it's something you just… have to let happen if you want it to. It's one of those things that you've got to go with the flow on or you might miss out on it… I just want you to know, that I'd never pressure you to be more than what you are with me. I only want you, if you want me, too…" his voice was soft and soothing.

"I admit that I think I've wanted you for a lot longer than I knew. I think I've crushed on you secretly since I was a wee girl," I whispered to him, "but…I can't imprint, Jake, since I'm not a wolf. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I'm head over heels when I'm not… it might take a little wooing," I teased some and he cackled, tightening the hold he had of his arm being around my shoulders.

"Wooing, hmm. I can definitely do that… if you want me to. I'll take you out on proper dates, Renesmee. That is…if Edward and Bella aren't going to have my head. I'm not an idiot; I know Edward can hear what we're thinking right now…and everyone else in that house with their super freaky vampire hearing."

I wasn't sure with Jake's wolf-hearing that he could hear some of the chuckles that came from within the house the moment he said that but I knew with my at least half-vampire ears, I could hear it. "You're right," I said quietly and slowly stood up from the porch swing, smoothing out my pants. "We should call it a night then since anything else we say might be damning your reputation with my parents. Maybe we could go out tomorrow… on an actual date."

I suggested and noticed that crooked, goofy cute grin upon Jake's face. I felt my heart do that pitter-patter thing once more. That grin was too perfect and now that I really stopped to think about it: he was too perfect. Tonight had been more than perfect. "Go, before Alice comes out here and starts talking wedding plans…" I teased and he stood up. I couldn't help but to look up into his eyes which I found even dreamier this time when I gazed up into them than the last time I had. "Will you dream of me?" I offered.

"What if I told you I already do, every night?" I blushed immediately when he said that and lightly shoved him towards the steps with a sly smile on my face. "Go, before I run away with you into the woods and never return, wolf boy." I teased again and Jake walked back towards me, kissing my forehead. "As tempting as that is… Goodnight Ness," he said before jumping off the porch very much like the wolf in him.

"Night Jake," I gave him a simple wave as he got onto his motorcycle and took off into the darkness that surrounded the house. I sighed softly and thought about just sitting outside for the longest time, to bask in tonight but I figured I'd best get this confrontation behind me. I opened the door to eight sets of curious golden eyes on the staircase. I glared up at them, then put my hand upon my face and shook my head.

"Stalkers, that's what y'all are! You're all a bunch of nosy, eavesdropping, non-privacy giving stalkers!" I faked melodrama and walked to the stairs. I wondered who was going to start in on me first.

"At least you finally know my pain, when I was courting your Mother while she was still human," my Father, Edward, said while the rest of my family gave soft laughs. "We tried to give you privacy," said Carlisle, I could imagine Grandpa Carlisle giving privacy. "But you two were just too cute to listen to…" said my Grandmother, Esme; who I could totally believe has always been an eavesdropper kind of person.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie had to have learned it from somebody, especially Aunt Alice. "I totally saw this was going to happen one day," chimed the Pixie I called my Aunt and I glanced in her direction, quirking a brown eye-brow. She wore such a huge grin, so I take it that she was happy about Jake and I being together—well, it's not like it had happened yet. We weren't together…and maybe we never would be, but the offer was at least on the table.

"It's true. Almost five years ago now, I saw that you and Jake would finally be together." Alice stated. "And who else knew about this future vision of yours?" I asked my Aunt and my Father started to clear his throat. "I read her mind while she was having said vision, which means I've seen it, too, and knew about it all this time." Upon stating that, I watched as my Mother gave him a gentle elbow to the ribs.

"Did neither you nor Alice find it pertinent for me to know about this? It's my daughter after all, and my best friend. I might be a little warmer to the idea had I known about it for the last five years," my Mother pointed out and Dad just shrugged. "I'm still not very warm to the idea and I've had almost five years to stew on it."

"What's there to not like about the idea? Jake has always been there for me," I pointed out. "If there's anybody you should trust with me, it's him. If there's anyone you guys should ever want to 'cheer me on to be with', I would imagine it would be him. He's always been here, he's someone each of you knows so very well…" my voice trailed off, I was rambling which clearly gave away the fact that I had liked Jacob much more than I had ever realized before.

"And that's partially why it's such an adjustment, one I don't know if we're willing to make. Jake has been there for you since you were just a baby..." I interrupted my Mother's thoughts. "And it'll be weird to think of me with him that way? I realize that; but I can't deny the feelings that I do have…now that I realize I have them. And look at poor Jake, he's imprinted on me. The least I can do is now that I'm old enough, to at least give dating him a shot. He's waited this long and I'm sure he would have waited the rest of his life. Whether we fall in love truly with one another or not…he'll always be my friend cause, how'd you put it five years ago?" I asked, trying to figure out what wording my Mom had used in her journal.

"I believe you're looking for 'wolfy claim on her,' if I do remember correctly," my Dad spoke up and Mom cut her eyes over at him. "Exactly; I haven't liked the thought of Jake having a wolfy claim on my daughter for five years now…now what am I supposed to do, stand aside while my half vampire half human daughter marries a wolf that used to swear he was in love with me? Not to mention what will the Volturi think when they find out a vampire is with a wolf romantically…"

Dad looked over to me with a bit of a grin, "she'll warm up to it in a while. Come, my love. I need to warm you up to the idea for the sake of our daughter," it was hard for me to believe that my Dad was actually more on my side about this than my Mom of all people. I thought she'd give praise since Jake was such a wonderful person…it seemed number one on my ally list would be Aunt Alice since she had seen how bright the future with Jake was going to be.

The room began to clear and since I was so bubbly over what all had happened with Jake, I knew I couldn't just go up to my little room and go right to sleep. So I followed behind Alice and Jasper as they started to retreat to their little area of this lovely abode we all shared. "Aunt Alice," I said in a soft voice and she turned her head towards me, raising a brow.

"What is it Nessie?" She questioned and I chewed on my lip some. "Could I see that vision you had, five years ago?" I asked as I held my hand out to grasp her arm, knowing that if I were connected to her mind, I'd be able to see what she had. "Of course," she nodded and took my hand firmly with hers.

As Alice thought back to the vision from almost five years ago, I realized that she remembered it in near perfect detail. Not a bit of this memory seemed fuzzy or blurry; it was all very bright and vivid.

I could make out that it was Jacob and I, we were alone it seemed on a beach…it looked like the Quileute reservation; La Push I think it's called. We were sitting right beside one another and I laid my head on Jake's shoulder. I could feel the emotions of it, which almost brought a tear to my eye. The vision shifted and we weren't alone on the reservation beach anymore…my Mom and Dad were there, too.

They both seemed very happy as Jake and I walked to them, hand in hand. So we were a real couple and people liked it…and there was nothing bad going to come from it? At least that's what Alice's vision showed. If the future was truly going to be that bright… it was going to be worth living, that's for certain.

"Thank you, Aunt Alice," I said softly as I dropped the hold I had on her hand. "Now don't you go changing your mind about Jake or anything like that? That vision has kept me happy for five years now, waiting for that to happen."

"I don't know why it would make you so happy… I read Mom's journals earlier today and it seemed like everyone in this house hated Jacob. Hated that he had imprinted on me and wouldn't go five seconds without being near me; but yet he did so much to protect me when I was first born. He left his pack because of me…he fought his pack because of me." My voice trailed off, I felt as if I was going to cry. Jake had done so much to be with me over the last five years and I hadn't even realized he wanted me in that special way until tonight.

"We've all grown to love Jacob," said my Aunt Rosalie as she came up behind me. I turned my head and smiled a bit warmly. "Really, you have? You aren't just saying that Aunt Rose? Because Jake says you two head-butted a lot all those years ago…" Rose gave a soft laugh and rolled her elegant shoulders just once. "We still head-butt, that mutt and I. We probably always will but that doesn't mean I haven't grown a soft spot for him; I know we all have. Your Mom might have a bit of a hard time accepting you two together, and Edward, too; but the rest of us I think could come to look at Jake as an official son-in-law…"

"Or Grandson-in-law," chimed Esme as she appeared behind Rosalie. "Is this just a family moment or what?" I questioned; again they had kind of eavesdropped on a conversation that had been meant for Aunt Alice and me…and maybe Uncle Jasper. "You're all going to kill me with this no privacy stuff. Dating is going to be such a hassle." I mumbled underneath my breath.

"Yep; we plan to make your life a living hell from now on. After all, sweet sixteen…" said my Uncle Emmett who scooped my Aunt Rose up off of her feet and held her bridal style.

"I think I'll just move to the reservation. I'm sure the wolves will give Jake and me more privacy than you guys," I said in a fake huff, of course I had absolutely no desire to truly move away from this wonderful abode we all shared in the forest. Unless it was to move into the little cottage deeper in the woods that was a present for my parents. That was quite a cozy home…

"Not sure about that; they're a rowdy bunch," Jasper commented and I rolled my shoulders slightly. "All of 'em but Jake. He's not rowdy, at least not with me," I admitted as I chewed on my lower lip. I was thinking of Jake as I began to walk away from my family, towards my own little bedroom in the large house.

I was still half-human and occasionally, I did enjoy sleeping. Tonight would be one of those nights. Part of me was looking forward to dreaming about tomorrow—my date, although the other part of me was afraid of dreaming too loudly. My Father might accidentally read my mind… After a shower and a change into pajamas, I laid down in my own bed with the light shut off and listened to the sounds around me.

I could hear soft voices in the house, they were almost lulling me to sleep. I could hear wildlife outside my window, it was very soothing. It was almost like I was camping tonight, beneath the stars. I envisioned them above my head and the next thing I knew, I was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I awoke with a refreshing look on life, one I admit I've never had before today. Maybe it was the fact that I had something so amazing that I was looking forward to? I wasn't for sure.

I rose up in the bed and stretched very much like a feline would, the multiple bones in my back cracking which rejuvenated me to a certain extent. I was anxious for something and it was more than obvious what that something was: Jake and I were going to go on an official date tonight.

I whirled out of bed and changed out of pajamas into what I believed was proper attire for today. Almost jogging down the hallway, I went into the kitchen and began to pour a bowl of cereal. This room was usually desolate since I was the only person in this house who ate anything other than blood, unless you count the occasions we've had wolves over…or Grandpa Charlie. As I poured the bowl of cereal, I suppose my family heard the commotion and found their way into the room.

"Morning, sweetheart," Mom said as she walked across the room and wrapped an arm around my waist to kiss the side of my head. "Morning," I replied and poured the milk in my cereal. "You seem chipper this morning," commented my Father as he came into the room and just somewhat I narrowed my eyes at him: obviously I was chipper.

"Hmm, I didn't notice," I said with a small grin, swiftly moving to the table and sitting down to eat breakfast. "Anyone brought in the news-," my question was cut short as Uncle Jasper came into the room with the newspaper, placing it down on the table in front of me. "Thanks!"

It was a morning habit that I read the newspaper; when I was younger, my parents would quiz me about how much I'd read and how long I could retain it. I learned to read by reading the newspaper, truly. One could learn a lot by just learning to read. It seemed everyone in this household enjoyed the morning newspaper. I began to scan my eyes over the front page but before I could get anything read, I was brought out of my reading trance by my Aunt Alice's voice.

"Good morning everyone!" The always happy Pixie beamed as she danced into the room, wrapping her arms around Uncle Jasper from behind. The two of them were such a perfect couple. I could only hope one day that Jake and I could be as much in love as they are. It seemed everyone in this house had a wonderfully beautiful love story except for me. Then again… I was the product of a wonderful love story.

"Oh my, Ness, what are you doing in those old clothes?" My Aunt Alice questioned and I dribbled milk from my mouth somewhat as I looked at my clothing, raising a brow. I had been startled that someone would call my outfit 'old.' It was almost as bad as Alice calling it ugly. I swallowed the mouthful of cereal and glared in her direction. "They aren't old; they look just fine…don't they?"

"You always look fine, but they're not new enough; not for a date tonight, especially your first date! Now, I had a vision and you were wearing the cutest outfit in the world and Jake will just love it or at least he totally did in the vision. We've got to go look for it! Hurry, hurry, eat!" Alice coaxed and I rolled my eyes. It was way, way, way too early for Alice's happy-go-lucky attitude, even if I was chipper this morning in the words of my Dad.

"Is the outfit really worth my time, Dad?" I questioned my Father, knowing he could read Alice's mind. He put his hand to his forehead somewhat, a smirk on his lips as he shook his head just slightly while a soft laughter came from him. "It's… appropriate, I suppose. It's very Alice, so we'll see if you actually like it or not."

"She will love it, Edward!" Alice said; she was beside me in the blink of an eye which didn't startle me whatsoever. Alice was a very antsy waiter, so I could hear her moving her little Pixie body, clapping here and there, smoothing out her jeans and whatever else she could possibly do that nonchalantly meant to be hurrying me along.

I hurried although it was never quick enough for the perfectionist Aunt of mine and finally I finished my cereal, standing from the table to proceed to run about the house and gather the things I needed to go shopping with Alice. Grabbed my purse, found a jacket, and then put on makeup in the bathroom which took like two minutes; tops.

"I guess there's no chance of me reading your mind and seeing what I look like in this outfit, right?" I questioned Alice as we headed to the garage to take the sleek black car into the bigger city to shop. "Absolutely not," she put her foot down about it as we slid into the car and it roared to life, the garage door going up and Alice speeding us out of the garage.

Sometimes I wish I could just read a person's mind like my Father…hear their thoughts so to speak instead of it only happening when I touch somebody. I felt like my gift was too much like Aro's of the Volturi, in having to touch a person for it to be activated. Aunt Alice's gift wasn't activated by touching, neither was Uncle Jasper's ability to control emotions or Mom's shielding ability.

"What are Jake and I doing in your vision?" I asked Aunt Alice and she shook her head, "it's a surprise. No more questions about the vision Ness," she said as her nimble little Pixie fingers reached over and turned us on some music to preoccupy us on the drive towards Port Angeles.

"If you know exactly what the outfit looks like though, are you still going to make me try on every outfit you stumble across and think is cute?" I questioned my Aunt. She was absolutely a shopaholic and she enjoyed dressing me up—she had my entire life, not to say that the other women of the house didn't—but Alice especially did.

"Of course, that's half the fun. Just because you're wearing one outfit in my vision doesn't mean I might not buy you five or six…hundred. It's shopping, Renesmee, be excited!" Alice smirked rather largely. If she weren't driving, I could envision her now clapping her hands and jumping up and down excitedly.

You'd think as a sixteen-year-old (shhh, looks-wise) that I would be ecstatic to go shopping and enjoy trying on this and that but after nearly five years of it…it got exhausting. You have no idea the extent that Aunt Alice goes to! Maybe it was just the fact that I was so annoyed not being able to find out about the vision that I was being such a downer about shopping, because I am a woman after all and women enjoy shopping no matter what.

I put the downer attitude aside and listened to the music playing, gazing out the window quite a bit as we drove into Port Angeles. "I think it's going to be raining by the time we head home. I hope that doesn't ruin my evening with Jacob," I pointed out as we got out of the car outside of the mall. Being a vampire, I could smell the rain coming.

"I'm betting it rains before then," Alice said softly as she took an umbrella out of the trunk of the sleek black car. "Just in case," she commented and the two of us walked into the large mall together. I had been to Seattle, of course, which had an even bigger mall but…since Forks didn't have one; it was refreshing to come to Port Angeles every now and again.

Now that we were here…I was sort of looking forward to shopping, updating my wardrobe. Especially now that I had someone to impress, someone to actually try and be pretty for. I came from a family of vampires who could wear potato sacks and were still beautiful…but for some reason, vampires always tried to outdo humans on everything, especially wardrobe and beauty in general. That's why our house was so exquisite, now that I really put some thought into it.

Thinking about it though, part of me was disappointed in the fact that I sounded as if my wardrobe wasn't good enough already. 'Updating my wardrobe,' I was very thankful for what I already had. I'd never 'gone without,' like some humans; we'd never had 'money woes' like some humans. Part of me wondered what it would be like to live like that…to worry about buying an outfit because you might not have that money to pay next month's rent.

I quickly shook those thoughts of my head; it wouldn't do me any good at all to dwell on things like that today; especially not at this very moment. I could only imagine what my Dad would say if he could hear the way I'd been thinking the last few minutes.

"This store first; they always have the prettiest things," said my Aunt Alice as we walked into a rather pricy store. I remembered back to what I had read in my Mother's journal from when she was human, what she recalled of it and how she would have never had the money to spend in a store like this. Apparently she only came in this store when shopping with Jessica who had quite a bit of money.

Apparently most clothing gifts that Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, or Grandma Esme gave to my Mom when she was human came from this very store. Even though it was ritzier, I felt a bit of an attachment to the place for that reason.

My Mom didn't have this kind of money; that was of course before my Mother was inducted into the Cullen hall of fame—being a Cullen meant having money. In a way, a person would be very lucky to be a Cullen although Aunt Rose talks sometimes that this isn't the life she would have chosen for herself. But if she'd have chosen anything else: she'd be dead, I remind her. It wasn't like she had the option of 'get better as a human and return to a normal life' after what had happened to her.

That's why Carlisle turned her—he only turns those who have no other choice and only those who didn't choose to die in the first place. Carlisle turned Dad because of the Spanish influenza, at my Dad's human Mother's insistence. Then he did the same with Grandma Esme.

He turned Aunt Rosalie after finding her lying, bleeding out in the street after a horrendous gang-rape. Emmett was turned after a brutal bear mauling that he wouldn't have survived. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were already vampires, of course, when they found Grandpa Carlisle. Then there's Mom… maybe she'd still be human if it weren't for me.

She had been very dead-set on becoming a vampire though and I guess I can understand why. Mom and Dad have forever to be together now…and they're always saying, forever will never be long enough.

As I remind Aunt Rose, without being a vampire: she wouldn't have the great love story she has with Uncle Emmett. I looked at everyone in our house as so very lucky because they all had lovers…this enchanting love story that'll never end. Even with Jake, the story will eventually end. Wolves don't live forever I don't think.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you thinking about, Ness?" Aunt Alice's voice brought me out of my deep thoughts as she twirled around with a pink shirt held to her torso. "This and that; I don't mean to be in such a daze," I apologized in a soft tone of voice. "That looks really pretty though," I admitted and Alice grinned.

"No more trips into outer-space, Ness. I can't find outfits without you being down here on Earth," she commented and found a pair of pants to go along with the cute pink shirt, then my Aunt proceeded to usher me into a changing room. This was going to be an extremely long day.

Five hours, Alice and I spent inside the mall of Port Angeles. Five hours, we whirled from store to store looking for the perfect outfit, the one from Aunt Alice's vision. Can you believe we finally found it when looking in the very last store? Just as Alice said that I would: I fell in love with the outfit right away.

We made the drive back to our house outside of Forks in about forty-five minutes—there was a bit of traffic out that afternoon. Alice and I carried all the bags up to my bedroom and then she disappeared to allow me to get ready. Because of all the changing and sweating I did at the mall, I took another shower. I then started to dress in the new clothes and was pleased with them as I gawked at myself in the mirror.

My stomach was rumbling, I was hungry but I told myself not to eat just in case Jake was going to take me out to eat this evening. I chewed on my lower lip slightly as I spun slowly in the mirror. The halter top was blue and showed off my developed goods rather well. Maybe not inappropriately well, I hoped. The pair of blue jeans I slipped on was expensive—the kind that didn't look to be that way at all since they already had decorative holes and rips in them. It seemed to be the trend these days.

After gazing at myself in the mirror for quite a while I decided it was time to start applying makeup. Good thing I had started because just a few minutes later, I heard Jake's voice downstairs.

"You sure smell nice this evening, Jake," I heard my Mom compliment. He must be wearing something really powerful to get rid of that wolfy odor… "Thanks, Bella. I hope Renesmee likes it." I could hear a difference in his voice when he said my name. He no longer said it like I was his cute little sister—he said it and there was feeling behind it. A feeling that made the butterflies deep in the pit of my gut start to go crazy.

"Where do you plan on taking Renesmee, tonight?" I heard my Dad ask as I slowly walked down the stairs; the pair of boots on my feet made small sounds as I came down. They were new and nowhere near broke in yet. I wasn't near as 'graceful' as my vampire kin…I was still half-human after all. "I'd love to know the answer to that, too," I said softly as I walked into the large living room.

I met Jake's warm brown eyes with my own; I'm not sure I had ever seen him look at me the way he was looking at me now. "Do you like the outfit? It's new," I said quietly and stepped a little closer, watching as his brown eyes went from my head down to my feet, then back up. "You look amazing, Ness, as always. You just look…even more amazing tonight," he complimented and I felt my pale cheeks tint pink just slightly.

"Jacob," my Dad said his name to snap Jake out of the way he was looking at me. I giggled softly as Jake turned his attention back to Dad and started to tell him the plans for the date. "Well, the rain moving in kind of spoiled what I initially wanted to do. I wanted to take her out for a picnic on the reservation but… it started to rain on the drive here. I thought maybe I'd take her out to eat again, maybe in Port Angeles. If we get done eating soon enough, thought about maybe taking Ness to the cinema to catch a flick. Her choice, naturally."

"Movie first," I said softly and smiled up at Jake who was still a good few inches taller than myself. Maybe a good six inches taller at least. I liked his idea but… "If it's not raining anymore after the movie, maybe we could still have that picnic on the beach. Bonfire maybe since it'll be getting dark…" I suggested and noticed Jake get that grin upon his face.

"Sound like good plans to me," said my Mom who cuddled up to my Dad's side. "You two just be careful," she said sheepishly which made me smile. I'd never seen my Mom act like that. "You know we will be. Who better to take care of me than Jake?" I asked softly and stepped forward, hugging both of my parents.

"By the way," Mom commented, "Alice did a good job on the outfit. You look very pretty." I blushed when Mom said that, of course Dad immediately agreed with her. "Good enough for a picture I hope?" Alice came into the room with a digital camera—I wasn't sure if it was hers, Mom's, or whose it was.

"I don't know… I don't think I look good enough for pictures," I said quietly, kind of shy. I'd never been shy about photographs before but something was definitely making me jumpy about having my photograph taken right now. Maybe it was because this would be the first romantic photo between Jake and me? Sure there were photos of us together on Christmas…Easter, other holidays. There were photos of him holding me when I was just a little baby… which naturally brought back that feeling that this was awkward in more than one way.

"You look beautiful, Ness." His voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up towards him, right up into those perfect eyes of his, blushing extremely heavily; my heart even did that funny pitter-patter thing again which I was certain everyone in the room could hear. "She believes it when he says it, not when we say it," my Dad commented and I rolled my eyes. Typical, he'd read my mind. There's that privacy issue again.

"I'm just thankful she believes me," said Jake as he wrapped an arm around my waist, to pull me a little closer for a picture. My cheeks wouldn't flare down though, which made my Aunt Alice laugh. "You are such the human tonight, Ness," she said with a giggle and took a couple photographs. I was standing next to Jake, his arm was around me and my head was kind of curled beneath his armpit. After all, I did say he was taller than me.

"Believe it or not, you're the picture perfect couple," Alice commented as she took a few more photographs and then showed me on the display screen of the camera what a few of the photographs had turned out like. I smiled quite a bit, biting on my lower lip out of anxiousness and nervousness. "We are, aren't we?" I questioned in a slight bit of disbelief as I gawked at the photo.

"Alright, you two best go ahead and go before I change my mind," said my Father, Edward. I laughed softly and again gave my parents a hug. "What is everyone else going to do tonight while I'm away?" I asked and pulled back, grabbing my purse off a chair. I couldn't imagine them doing much of anything fun without little ol' me. I had always thought I was the one that fun revolved around in the family. I couldn't even picture how everyone got on without me around.

"Hunt, I think. We haven't in a little while. We might all have our own little romantic nights, something we haven't had since you've been born," teased my Dad and I put my hand over my ears, making a small 'lalalala' noise. Clearly he'd read my mind again, or he wouldn't have teased me that way. That was beside the point, though.

"But Jake," started my Dad which made Jacob turn back in his direction. "Ness is still my teenage daughter…immortal or not. I want you back here by…" his voice trailed off and my Mom shrugged slightly. "One o'clock. My Dad used to make me come in by ten on school nights, eleven on weekends. I wasn't half vampire though and I didn't have a Father who could run ridiculously fast and read minds," Bella teased just a bit.

"Not to mention, our daughter doesn't go to school and Jake is graduated," Edward pointed out to which Bella nodded. At least they were acknowledging the fact that I didn't go to school…maybe that was a sign that I could go soon…

"One o'clock, really, that's later than I thought you'd let me stay out! So thank you, so much!" I beamed and Jake couldn't help but let a chuckle slip. "It's a lot later than I figured, too. I thought Edward was about to say nine o'clock…that would have shot all of my plans to hell and back," Jake teased, I could tell by the tone of voice. He made it sound as if he had secret plans but I'm sure my Dad would have heard them in Jake's mind if he had…

"Get gone already, you two!" Prodded my Aunt Alice which brought me out of my slight daze, she was lightly giving me a shove from behind which made me laugh. "And when you get home, you have to tell me about your night, Ness," she went on as Jake and I walked out the front door and down the porch steps to the car. Jake had a modest car, nothing quite as fancy as my family drove.

"You've already seen my night before I live it, Alice!" I stated as I stood outside of Jake's car, playing with the hem of my new halter top out of a bit of anxiousness. I could still feel those butterflies in my stomach going insane.

Jake opened the passenger door for me which made me blush. I turned back towards the house and gave a small wave and a smile before slipping my body into the car, Jake shutting the car door once I was in. Of course I was going to tell Alice about my night once I got back home, and my Father would read my mind whether I told her or not so… there's that privacy thing again.

But a girl had to tell somebody about a wonderful date so of course I'd tell Aunt Alice…and probably Aunt Rose, too. I may not want to tell my Mom, though…if Jake values his life. Depends on how romantic this date gets!

I listened as Jake walked around the car and opened the driver's door. I looked over towards him with a small smile as he started the engine and we pulled away. "You'll have to teach me how to drive one day, Jake. Dad's mentioned it a few times but…" my voice trailed off and Jacob gave a cackle. "I'd love to teach you how to drive, Nessie."

I smiled a bit when he called me by my childhood nickname. That awkward feeling was tingling at the back of my head though when he used that name…when I thought back to the fact that just a year ago, two years ago…I was way too young for him to have been thinking of me this way. I felt like I was his little sister again.

"I'm glad Mom and Dad mentioned school tonight. I think they're warming up to the idea that soon I'll stop growing and can go to high school. At least for two years and then I can graduate like a real human." I honestly did daydream about what it would be like to go to school like normal girls. Plus I was somewhat excited to be full grown already.

"There are some high school experiences you just shouldn't miss out on. Exams and the hell that is called 'finals' for starters. Certain teachers that make you wish you were dead…" Jake teased me and I rolled my eyes. "I care more about the ones like homecoming and prom, and some of the more fun field trips. Maybe even sports games after school," I admitted. I looked over to Jake again, slowly raising a brow in curiosity.

"You'd take me to prom, wouldn't you, Jacob? If I asked…" I bit on my lower lip; almost afraid of what I figured would be some sort of rejection. Like, 'oh, Renesmee. They saw me courting Bella a few years ago, they can't see me courting you now…'

"Of course I would, if you asked me. I wouldn't go with nobody else, that's for sure," he answered and it made me smile quite largely. I definitely hadn't been expecting that. "And I know I won't find anybody else I'd want to go with… the human boys aren't as wonderful as you," I whispered and could have sworn I saw Jake blush in the dimness of the car.

"Not to say that I don't hope to make guy friends. I remember Mom telling me about how Mike Newton wanted her real bad for like all of high school but he was scared to death of Dad. I'd love to be wanted…but I know there's only one guy I'm ever going to want to be with." "Now you're the one giving me the butterflies, Renesmee," said Jake as he glanced over at me, that goofy Jacob Black grin on his face.

I couldn't believe it was even possible for me to give him the butterflies. I bet if I was some other girl he had a small crush on and hadn't imprinted on, that he wouldn't get the butterflies like this. It had to be an imprinting thing…which was a romantic notion in itself. I wish I could imprint on Jake… the scale feels unbalanced since he's got a wolfy claim on me and I don't have a vampire claim on him.

"I understand. I hope all the guys see what a great girl you are. But if you're going to be mine Renesmee…" his voice was a little lower showing that he was getting serious; he reached over and placed his hand upon mine. "They can look all they want…and they can wish you were theirs…but you won't be. You'll be all mine, right?"

Naturally, I squeezed Jacob's hand in reply and smiled. "I'll be all yours, if you want me to be…and if I want to be. I'm hoping you really woo me tonight," I teased, using his words back at him. "I already am, aren't I?" He questioned and I rolled my shoulders. "A little bit; not extremely," I giggled and Jake made a fake huff as he drove.

"I'm just extremely happy to be getting away for a while with you, even if this weren't a date I'd still be happy. I won't deny that I'm ecstatic because this is a date… my first date." I whispered and Jake grinned that grin once more. "I'm ecstatic to be the one taking you on your first date." I bet he was ecstatic, that ego maniac.

I couldn't deny it even to myself that I was enjoying the fact already of being out on an actual 'date.' A sliver of me had been so afraid that this was just going to be one big rolled up ball of awkwardness but… it hadn't been awkward yet at all. Other than the fact Alice wanted photographs, and I don't know why I had acted so nervous getting my photograph taken with Jake. Looking back on it happening near fifteen to twenty minutes ago, that was pretty silly of me to be like that.

We spoke about this and that for the rest of the drive to Port Angeles. Football, my upcoming birthday, what movie we were going to watch at the cinema. There were definitely no quiet moments between the two of us, then again, was there ever?


	7. Chapter 7

Once at the cinema, Jake walked around and opened the passenger door for me like a gentleman which made me smile all the wider. I slipped out of the car and looked up above us…the stars were starting to shine already and it wasn't completely dark, yet. Apparently it was done raining here in Port Angeles, all the rain had moved east towards Forks. I wondered if that was putting a damper on my family's hunting plans…no pun intended.

"Does that mean we can go to the beach after the movie, have a bonfire?" I asked Jake and he nodded his head, the two of us walking to the ticket line. "The others are probably already ahead of us; we wolves love our beach bonfires. I bet Emily will have some leftovers we can eat on our 'picnic." I liked the sound of eating some of Emily's home cooking…she was a real good cook. I'm surprised Sam isn't as large as a whale from eating her food all the time.

"Two for the new Thor movie, please," said Jake and the ticket woman nodded her head, printing out two and Jake paying for them. I felt bad because I had a ton of money—I was a Cullen after all—and yet Jake was paying for me. I could hear him now though if I tried paying…he'd have a fit. I knew proper etiquette and proper etiquette was the man paying for the date, even if the man had significantly less money than me.

We took our tickets and went into the theater, going straight to the concessions line. "Should we still have popcorn if we're going to eat in a bit?" I asked and Jake chuckled. "It's a movie, Ness. You can hardly watch a movie at the theater without popcorn!" Jacob made a strong argument. So naturally we bought a large bag of popcorn and two drinks. I looked over the other choices for a few moments but…the candy was so overly priced, it put me off to the idea of even getting any.

While Jake buttered and salted the popcorn, I filled our glasses with ice and fountain drink. I knew we were both big fans of Dr. Pepper so that's what I filled the large cups with. After we finished getting our popcorn and drinks in order, we walked right on into the theater. The previews hadn't started yet—it was some type of trivia game playing on screen, people could play along with their cell phones. That didn't interest me in the least.

"Back, middle, front…?" Jacob asked and I shrugged. I wasn't picky but it was up to me tonight I guessed so I made a quick decision. "Back. I like it best." I said with a grin and we started our ascent to the top, in the very back. We sat towards the middle of the row to see the screen the best. "I hope nobody really tall sits in front of us," I said while laughing as we took our seat. I took a big handful of popcorn and popped it into my mouth with a grin. It was warm, buttery, and salty…my goodness.

"No men with top hats, huh?" Jake commented and I shook my head no, swallowing the popcorn and taking a drink of Dr. Pepper. "Now don't eat all the popcorn now Renesmee, you'll have none for the movie," I laughed at Jake's words. "Don't sound like Dad," I stuck my tongue out cutesy-like and shook my head. "It's just so warm and buttery right now, I couldn't help it." Apparently Jake couldn't disagree with that.

We watched as more and more people started to pile into the theater room for the movie. Apparently the new Thor film was going to be a popular one. How could it not be? Chris Hemsworth was a beautiful man…and so was Tom Hiddleston. They were both on my 'list' of sexy men…every girl had a 'list.' I wouldn't think too much on that list right now though, if Jake could hear my thoughts he'd probably get a little offended. Although I admit, Jacob would be number one on that list…

The previews started and the lights finally dimmed which gave it that 'date' feel that I'd been waiting for. I laid my head on Jake's shoulder and continued to pop a few pieces of popcorn into my mouth every now and again. "Comfortable?" Jacob asked and I flickered my eyes up to see his face, smiling at him to show that yes, I truly was.

"It's the most comfortable seat in the entire theater, if you ask me." I said with a grin and my eyes returned to the screen. I wasn't sure who I enjoyed looking at more: Jake or Chris Hemsworth. The movie was good; it honestly kept the two of us on the edge of our seat the whole time. Sometimes sequels could be disappoints but I promise you: this film wasn't a disappointment.

By the time it was finished, we were out of popcorn and out of drinks. "Timed that perfectly," Jake commented and I laughed showing that I clearly agreed. People were starting to leave but I made Jake stick behind. A good Marvel fan always knows to wait until the end of the credits to leave—there's usually a scene at the end. Sure enough, there was.

"Told you," I said teasingly and stood up, stretching my body. I'd grown rather stiff sitting there which was surprising. "Oh shut it," Jake teased as his ego showed since I had been right. "Don't tell me what to do," I play fought and glared up at him, of course that disappeared when he lent in and kissed my forehead. "Now c'mon, we'll head to the rez for that bonfire."

"Ready whenever you are," I told Jake as I gathered up my jacket and purse. Part of me thought Jake wanted to hurry on out of there before real 'public displays of affection' were shown. I had been rather surprised he hadn't kissed my lips and only my forehead but I wouldn't dare complain. I was happy to have Jake Black's lips anywhere on me… as inappropriate as that sounds.

We threw away our cups and popcorn container in the trash at the exit of the cinema and then we headed right out to Jake's car. I slipped my jacket onto my petite frame before getting inside. I wasn't near as cold as other girls probably were; I was a vampire after all. I'd seen so many shivering up to their boyfriends before we'd went into the film and even afterwards.

It would be another small drive to the reservation but I didn't mind it. We mainly talked about the movie and the parts we liked and didn't like. I had forgotten what a Marvel fan Jake was, too. I thought Uncle Emmett was really the only one who shared my enthusiasm for the Avengers movies and other Marvel films. "You have no idea how big of a comic book nerd I was growing up. Sadly, we didn't have a ton of money for me to buy them…" Jake informed me.

"Actually… your Grandpa would buy me one when I was younger, every now and again. I think it's because he didn't have Bella around for a really long time, when Renee initially took her with her and got re-married so he'd buy something for me because he didn't have anybody else to buy for," Jacob explained.

"That was really nice of Grandpa Charlie. He's always been the type to love bringing a smile to someone's face, no matter what. I'd love to see what comics you do have, though," I admitted and Jake grinned. "I'd love to show you the collection sometime. I of course added to it more in my teen years after I started working, acquiring money of my own." Of course he did. I could see him getting a paycheck tomorrow and the first thing he'd do is buy a new comic book.

"My favorite has always been X-Men," I admitted as to keep us on the conversation of comic books; I could tell Jake enjoyed it. Plus, what more was there to really talk about unless we spoke more about the movie itself? "They're born with their superpowers like Dad; Aunt Alice… to me, X-Men could be real. Batman, no; Spiderman, Superman, even the Avengers…probably not real."

"That's a good way to look at it, Ness," Jake said softly as he looked over at me, making me smile in his direction. "I was hoping you wouldn't find that childish or anything. It's just… obviously superpowers do exist or Dad wouldn't be able to read people's minds and Aunt Alice wouldn't be able to see the future the way she does. Look at my Mom's gift: she had it even as a human, being immune to others gifts. My Mom could have been an X-Man…"

"Maybe she is," Jake chuckled softly and nodded his head. "I agree with you. Bella has always been very unique like that…but you are, too," he stated; but I couldn't agree with Jake on that. "Other than being the second known vampire-human hybrid, there's really nothing special about me," I admitted as the car came to a stop outside of Jake's home with his Father, Billy.

I got out and began gazing up at the stars out of a small bit of nervousness, perhaps; you could see them so perfectly out here in the 'country.' Not like you couldn't from our house in the forest but sometimes the trees got in the way of your view out there. The stars looked exceptionally beautiful tonight and for some reason, I couldn't help but softly smile as I gawked upward.

"That's not true, Ness," said Jake. I knew the conversation was long from over: I just knew Jake's personality to not let things go easily…but I guess I had that same stubbornness about me.

I could hear him walking around the car again, kicking just a little gravel as he walked over to me. I never took my eyes off the stars though. I was dreading arguing with him but that's how I am; I've got to get my point across. He was exactly the same way. "You're beautiful, smart, hilarious…" although they were nice compliments, they weren't something special about me.

"As much as I love hearing you say that, Jacob," I whispered and finally took my eyes off the stars, lowering my head so I could look into his gorgeous brown eyes. "And as much as I just want to disagree and say no, I'm not beautiful…I'm not smart, and I'm not funny… it's really the fact that those things aren't something special about me. Even if I am beautiful, smart, and funny…I'm a vampire. All of us are alluring, Jake; look at Rose, Alice, Esme…and Mom. They're all beautiful and you can't deny it."

"Of course I can't deny it because you're right, it's true. But Ness, besides all of that. You're special because you're Renesmee. You could communicate with your Mom and Edward before you even came out of the womb, the rest of them couldn't do that. You could speak to them with vivid memories, pictures in your mind… and you're even learning to read our minds through your gift, allow us to show you things… if that's not a special gift…" Jake's voice trailed off.

"Maybe I do have a special gift, I'm fortunate for that. I come from two gifted parents and one of them might have been an X-Man as a human," my voice showed that there was some humor behind what I'd said. "But I'm only half-vampire so I'm only half as beautiful, smart, and funny, as my Mom, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and Grandma Esme. Part of me is human so I'm not as graceful, not as elegant…"

I wrapped my arms up around Jacob's neck, my body instinctively pressing against his. It was a little chilly out now since the sun had gone down while we were at our movie. Not to mention we were near the ocean which made it windier.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me," I heard Jake whisper which caused me to begin to blush. "Renesmee," Jake said my name in his perfect voice; I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "You're so fucking special to me," he murmured right into my ear as he lent into the hug. I clung to him, desperate to be this close to him now…I never wanted to part from him.

"B-but…I've always been special… to you…" I whispered right back into his ear, letting my fingernails lightly dig into his shoulders. That murmur into my ear, it had done something to me…and I had liked it. I didn't even know exactly what it had done…

"And you always will be special to me… but now you're special in a new way. I'm feeling new things for you, Ness, and I hope you're feeling 'em for me, too," he kept speaking in that soft voice and it was making my back arch, which caused my chest to press more against his. "I'm finally feeling the things that I should feel, being imprinted. I finally feel what Sam talks about with Emily, and the others talk about with their girls…"

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long, to feel these things," I said in an apologetic sounding voice. "I promise…I'm not going to make you wait anymore," I pulled my head back just a little, moving one of my hands off of his shoulder to cup his cheek, caressing his prominent jaw. "I haven't minded waiting," Jake said softly and I continued to stroke his jaw. I felt him rubbing his hands over my lower back, which made me shiver slightly; although maybe that was because it's cold.

"Waiting… just like they say about distance, it's made the heart grow even fonder. It makes finally having you now, feel all the sweeter, making it worth it." He said with a soft chuckle that made me grin, a small giggle escaping my lips. "At least you aren't mad about it. We could always look at it this way: at least I've been living for five years and am sixteen years old roughly. Instead of being alive five years and only being…five years old. This would be a little awkward," I joked and pulled away slowly, having heard the door to Jake's house open.


	8. Chapter 8

"I was wondering when you'd get home Jacob," his Dad said and I looked over towards him. "Hi, Billy!" I gave a small wave. "We were just about to go see Sam and Emily, Dad. It's a fine night for a bonfire, what do you think?" He questioned his Dad who nodded his head.

"From the hooting and hollering in the background, I'd say the others have already come to that conclusion themselves." Billy stated and it was then that my ears picked up on the voices, the laughs, and the howls in the background. I had been so preoccupied being in Jake's arms and listening to him murmur to me that I had drowned everything else out.

"I see the date must have gone well," Billy commented and it was then that I realized, my arms were still up around Jake's neck and his arms were still around my waist. I blushed and hid my face in his shoulder. "It did," Jake answered his Dad; I could almost see his face… he wore that Black grin of his.

"We saw the new Thor movie, had a long time to talk on the drive to the theater and then the drive out here. I enjoy Ness' company." He admitted which made me blush even more so. Talk about 'wooing' somebody. "I think you always have son, but I'm glad you're able to enjoy it in that special way now." So Billy knew of Jake's imprinting? I felt a little out of the loop since I had only just found out about it last night.

"Did you ever imprint, Billy?" I asked in a soft voice after moving my head out of Jake's shoulder, where I could actually look at the handicapped man at the doorway of his humble abode. "I was never a wolf, Renesmee, and that's something privy only to them. In my childhood when I was fit to be a wolf, the Cullen's weren't here. No vampires were that I'm aware of. It's only when the presence of vampires is sensed that a boy of age will trigger the change." Mr. Black explained.

"Me being here…I'm half vampire. Does that mean I'm going to be triggering a ton of changes?" I was genuinely worried about this; I didn't want to be putting little boys or even teenage boys in harm's way. Jake sometimes talked about what it was like his first few times transforming into the large beast… I've seen it. I can't imagine it's very pleasant.

"I don't think so, Ness. You're also human and to our wolfy radar, that's what you come off as. It's like you've got the perfect disguise going for you," Jake said with a chuckle. "You don't smell like a vampire, and like you said, you aren't half as 'give-away' as your family. You aren't as pale; you have blood running through your veins. You also aren't 'perfect' in that vampire way… not to say you aren't perfect to me, though," his voice was again a murmur and I blushed heavily at those words.

"What a relief," I said in a soft voice and finally pulled back from Jake just a bit only to gaze up at him. "I was afraid I'd be putting little Quileute's in danger being here. I remember what you said about how many young ones turned whenever… almost five years ago now." I said in a quiet voice; those memories still scared me a bit. The look of the Volturi killing one of our Denali cousins, and the rage in a lot of my family member's eyes; not pleasant memories.

Everyone could have died only to protect me… I guess that's what family do to protect their loved ones but I would still feel horrid if everyone I loved were gone because of me. "Thankful to Alice and Jasper for finding Nahuel, I really am," said Jake as he gazed down at me. I nodded my head in agreement. "I think without the sufficient proof of Nahuel, my whole family would have been slaughtered…including you…and myself," I winced at the thought.

"Better thoughts tonight, Renesmee, that's long in the past," Billy said since he had overheard the rather grim discussion. I nodded and walked towards the beach some, looking back over my shoulder towards Jake. "Let's go see the other guys then, huh? I hope they have things for s'mores."

I turned my head back towards the beach and closed my eyes. I breathed in deeply and slowly; I could smell the salt of the sea. I could also smell burning wood, knowing they had a bonfire going which pleased me. I could hear laughing; I could also hear hushed voices of a few of them speaking intimately between one another.

"You're extraordinary," said Jake in a soft voice as he walked up beside me. I felt his hand take mine which made me smile, our fingers lacing together. "I guess I am, a little bit," I teased and began to walk with Jake towards the beach. We had a ways to get there but I'd cherish every single step as long as he took steps beside me.

"I don't know what I'd have done had things turned out differently that night," I said once we were out of earshot of Billy Black, Jake's Dad. "It was more than just my family that could have got themselves killed…it was your family too. Alice has told everyone in the house snippets from the future course that she showed Aro… a lot of us died. Uncle Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle, Seth…Leah."

"But Alice also showed Aro that your parents bested him, and he didn't want that, clearly." Jake pointed out which was true beyond imagination. I think that's another reason none of us have heard high or low of the Volturi in nearing five years. It would be five years shortly after my birthday…well, a few months after anyhow.

"I think if my Mom wasn't a shield then perhaps they would have fought because Alice's vision would have been different: more of us than them would have died. That's why they didn't fight because the casualty number was more on their side than our own." I noticed Jake nodding his head in agreement.

"I can't believe Bella turned out to be such a badass vampire," Jake said softly while chuckling. "If you'd have known your Mother as a human… you'd see why it's so hard. Graceful and elegant were far, far, very far from what your Mom was. I guess she was right though when she said 'I was born to be a vampire, Jake.' I hated her at the time when she said that, I loved her humanity too much… but I couldn't imagine her being gone from this world and if it weren't for her having become a vampire; you wouldn't be here, Ness. At least I don't believe you would be… like you said, she was pivotal in protecting us all from the Volturi."

I couldn't agree more with what Jake was saying. It surprised me though that he could be so serious and sentimental. "I've seen my Mom as a human when I connect with her mind… it's muddled memories, though. According to Dad, it's like that when you're a vampire. Memories are clouded because you realize how shitty you saw as a human compared to your new vampire eyes. How little you truly did notice compared to now." I explained. Vampires noticed everything, we saw and heard it all… sometimes it was nice, other times it was very bothersome.

"To imagine a world without Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Jasper though," I mumbled and felt Jake squeeze my hand, then watched out of the corner of my eye as he brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand tenderly. "Without Seth and Leah, too… I can't, I won't imagine it. I've always loved that kid, and Leah well… she and I always had our differences but; I'd be lost without her, too." Jake admitted and I could tell it pained him to do so.

"Happier thoughts, I'm sorry I got us on that horrid conversation," I apologized softly and smiled as we slowed up our walking. "I'm just glad Leah comes around us vampires more often than she used to." I admitted; it was nice to have Leah around us more often. After all, she was now somewhat related to me due to my Grandpa Charlie marrying Seth and Leah's Mom, Sue.

"I think it's Alice's vision, again, that made Leah come around. To know that the vampires went to great lengths to avenge Seth's death in the vision and then Leah hearing she had selflessly given herself to save Esme… it brought her around." I agreed, I'm sure that's what done it. Without doubt, Grandma Esme would have saved Leah too had the roles been reversed…I'm sure Grandma told her that.

It went to show that Leah had been a great person to begin with…even if she hadn't believed it. After all: she was still the only girl wolf. That must mean something in tribal legends. I still remember Mom saying they used to butt-heads as often as Jake did with Leah…

We weren't too far from the beach now; people were starting to come into clear view. With my great eyesight, I could tell exactly who was there and who wasn't. It looked like the wolves we were just thinking about were indeed there. "It's fine though, Ness; it's our past together. I'm glad we have one to talk about," Jake admitted and I nodded in agreement.

"Me too; if we didn't have a past, we'd have absolutely nothing to talk about," I teased and he stopped walking, pulling me towards him a bit. "That's totally not true… I'd talk to you about bikes, since I seem to do that so much," he teased right back with me. "Maybe you should go on a date with your bike and not me next time," I growled in playfulness. "I'm sure your bike would love to go in and watch the next Thor movie with you."

"I would, if they'd let me take the poor girl inside. Sadly, no bikes allowed in the theater." Jake made a fake frown. I rolled my eyes just slightly, shaking my head. "You're something else, Jacob Black," I admitted quietly, wrapping my arms up around his neck once more. "Well I'm supposed to be something else, compared to other guys, aren't I?" I nodded at his question.

"C'mon, they're probably eating all the s'mores," Jake stated and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up into his arms. I squeaked a little and smiled, him carrying me the rest of the way to the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's Jake!" I heard Seth's voice clear as day as we finally made it to the bonfire that everyone else was cuddled up around. "Renesmee, is that you?" questioned the ex-Alpha male, Sam. Slowly Jacob put me down onto my own two feet and I nodded, straightening out my outfit.

"Yep, it's me," I nodded and everyone gave a soft laugh, a gasp or two here and there. "You've grown so much again," commented Emily as she was sitting on a log right beside Sam. "That should be slowing down real soon. Grandpa Carlisle guesses me to be about sixteen years old. He says another year and I should be 'full grown' like the other hybrid, Nahuel. That reminds me though, I've got a birthday coming up in a couple weeks…" my voice trailed off.

"You know we wouldn't miss it for the world," chimed Emily to which Seth immediately agreed with her. "I want you all to be there. You're all my extended family," I admitted and heard Jake chuckle a bit, feeling arms wrap around me from behind. I blushed heavily and reached up, running my hand up through his short black hair. I had no idea how picture perfect we looked right at that moment.

"Oh my God, extended in more than one way it looks like… did Jake finally tell you about imprinting?" Seth questioned and I nodded my head, grinning quite a bit. "I was rather relieved to hear that he'd imprinted on me all those years ago… because for the last little while, I've found myself getting this school girl crush on Jake. I thought it was going to be so awkward and wrong because… well…" I didn't really have to say it; somebody else beat me to it.

"Because he was there for you when you were a baby; he helped change your diapers, even fed you blood when he didn't want to." I looked over towards Leah and sighed just a bit, nodding at her words. "I can see why you'd think it would be awkward as hell," she went on. "I'm glad it's turning out to not be though. You've got no idea how many nights this one kept me awake, going on and on about one day… one day… maybe we can be something real instead of my just being her big brother. I'm personally real glad Jake finally gets to really be imprinted on you."

I blushed a bit when Leah admitted that. I looked back over my shoulder towards Jake and raised a brow. "Did you really bother your whole pack with that?" I questioned and he shrugged just a bit. "Mainly just Leah; she's a girl so she understood where I was coming from. Girls are always sentimental about shit, very serious creatures," he teased and Leah threw a clump of sand at him. "Gee, thanks, Jake. I thought we had something real special there," of course you could tell she was teasing as well.

"Well I know where Leah and Sam stand but… the rest of you don't hate Jake for imprinting on a half-vampire, do you?" I asked as Jake and I finally took a seat on one of the logs next to the bonfire.

"A few of us did at the start; but one of our most sacred rules is to not question imprinting and to understand it when it happens to a brother…no matter who he imprints on. Do you see Quil here tonight? No, because he imprinted on Claire, Emily's niece, almost six years ago… she's only nine years old now. He imprinted on her when she was only three." Sam explained and I slowly nodded my head. It was hard to imagine Quil imprinting on a three year old but then again… Jake imprinted on me when I was barely three hours old.

"I remember sitting right here next to a fire one afternoon," Jake started. "It was Seth, Leah, and I. We were talking about my going out and finding somebody to imprint on so I could forget about Bella… I thought imprinting was the worst thing ever because, look at poor Quil. Clinging to that little three year old like she saw him more than just…a big brother and a protector. It won't always work out like it did for me and you, Ness. Not just your rapid aging but… what if you didn't want to be with me? It's not like I could go off and find a human girl and marry her and have kids…because I'm yours. I am literally completely yours even if I didn't want to be. Imprinting… it's forceful. But after it happens to you, you don't look at it that way anymore. You can't."

It was amazing to hear Jake talk about imprinting like this. Kind of mind me feel slightly better that he wasn't the only one who had ever had to wait for the one they've imprinted on to grow up. I felt horrid for Quil though… Claire was still only nine years old and maybe there was that little chance that when she got my age—sixteen or seventeen, she still wouldn't choose to be with him.

"It can be a pain in the ass. I'm sure you've heard the story of the love triangle," voiced Emily, to which Leah looked over at her with a slight sigh. "I had only just moved back to the reservation; I'm Seth and Leah's cousin, you see. I had known Leah for years…hadn't known Seth very well since he was that much younger and of course… I had known Sam for years also. I knew Sam and Leah were a couple, I mean, everyone on the reservation did. I had no idea what Sam was though…or what imprinting was. I didn't know that I would just walk by Sam on the beach one day and become a home wrecker. I had never felt so conflicted in my life." Before Emily could continue, Sam agreed with her.

"I felt the same way…very conflicted, heartbroken. Up until imprinting on Emily, I had loved Leah with every fiber of my being. I had wanted to be her boyfriend since we were much younger and then in high school, it blossomed. It was hard for her to understand then, but I know she understands it better now. I still love her, and I will always regret having broken her heart but imprinting is just that… they leave an imprint on your heart and it's not something you can push aside. Even if you want to, I fought the feelings I had for Emily for the longest time." Sam admitted and tightened his hold on Emily which made the older woman smile.

"It was us fighting over our feelings that caused this," Emily turned her cheek, showing me the scars that I had become all too familiar with. Emily was one of those people that when I met her as a young child, she left a lasting impression because of the scars. Not because they're hideous, but because they made her unique. I felt horrible now for finding them so fascinating when they were because of such a tragic love story.

"You'll never know how badly I regret that," said Sam as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "That's why I've been so hard on my boys about their phasing…I didn't want them to make the same mistake I did. So far, no one else has made it," he admitted. I sympathized with Sam… I could tell he would carry that burden the rest of his life. Not just the one of breaking Leah's heart but the burden of breaking Emily's face. He has to look at it every single day and yet he still loved her…

"It still hurts," said Leah in a quiet voice. "I understand it more than I ever did before…but it hurts because I still haven't imprinted and there's a good chance I might not," she admitted. I could tell just by the way Leah spoke, it bothered her that she hadn't imprinted yet. "I know I might one day…maybe not as soon as the others but one day. I just haven't met the right guy yet. But there's always the slight chance it might not happen… I'm a girl. No girl has ever been a wolf…let alone imprinted. Not all of the wolves in the pack have; only Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Jake of course."

It made me wonder why all the guys—and girl—hadn't imprinted. I knew that the five wolves Leah listed off were the most pivotal to the pack. Sam had been Alpha and Jake his Beta before the packs split over Mom and me. Jake had been his own Alpha and Leah his Beta for a while. Now it seemed Jake was Alpha and Jared a Beta…the best I understood it anyway.

"I'm just glad you're all friends now. I can hear in all your voices that there must have been a lot of anger and hate there for a long time," I whispered and both Sam and Leah nodded their heads rather solemnly. "I never felt anger or hatred towards Sam or Leah… I always just felt… sadness. But I know Sam and Leah both had bitterness for a really long time," Emily said softly, "and I too am glad it's in the past."

"At least we all have a past to talk about… that's what Jake and I were saying to one another just a moment ago," I admitted. "Without our past, we'd have nothing to talk about," voiced Jake and I laughed a bit, as did everyone else.

"We should go out together sometime, Leah. Aunt Alice loves to go shopping and well, I'm guilty of enjoying it. We should go out and maybe on one of our outings, you'll meet a nice guy." I suggested and Leah slightly shrugged. "I doubt it'll happen but… I don't mind spending some time with you guys. It can get a little boring out here with nothing but guys to hang out with. All they talk about is their girlfriends or cars…"

The guys of course made a huffing sound, rolling their eyes at Leah in playful anger. To change the subject from all the well 'downer' talk, I grinned and grabbed up one of the sticks and the bag of marshmallows. "I was really hoping somebody would have brought out the stuff for s'mores," I grinned and slid a couple marshmallows on and started to get them all toasty.

While I toasted them, Jake had started finding the Graham crackers and the chunks of chocolate. I blew the fire off of the marshmallows and took the burnt black part off, stuffing it into my mouth with a slight groan. "I'm sorry y'all. I just really love s'mores and I've really been craving them lately. I don't eat them at home since well…no one else eats what I eat," I giggled and Jake finished making the s'mores for us. I ate one and he ate the other.

"S'mores are just a way of life, girl," said Emily. "If you and Jake are hungry though, we've got dinner we can share with you." I looked over towards her and smiled, nodding my head. "We ate popcorn at the movies but, we haven't eaten anything else. That'd be nice, Em. Thank you."

"No problem at all. I'll run in and heat you both up a bowl of Chili and bring it out here. How's that sound?" As much as I wanted to sit next to Jake and keep eating s'mores, I slowly stood up from the log I'd been sitting on once more and brushed off the butt of my jeans. "I'll go in with you and help. I'd feel bad if I didn't," Emily nodded her head at my suggestion of help and the two of us walked off towards her and Sam's house in the distance.


End file.
